


Tra tra tranquila

by Alexonic



Category: Latinx Celebrities, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Reggaeton - Fandom, Reggaeton RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Sex, Jose is gentle, M/M, Maluma is 19, Maluma is a soft bottom, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Reggaeton, Royce and Ozuna are dump, Soft sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexonic/pseuds/Alexonic
Summary: Maluma meets J Balvin for the first time in his life, in the most unexpected places.And they have the most unexpected night.





	Tra tra tranquila

Maluma should have known.

Royce completely abandoned him in the middle of their pointless conversation to go to flirt with a guy who looked like he belonged in some R rated mafia movie.  
He really should have known better.  
And so there he was, alone, bored, and abandoned.

He looked around the club, it was cheap, loud, and smelled like sweat.

It was everything Maluma was.

He was still happy though, nobody would recognize him in here, sure he wasn’t Daddy Yankee or Enrique but he songs were good even though no one has signed him.

Yet.

He was good, and the fame will come eventually, he just have to wait a little longer.

Maluma sighed and kept looking, for nothing specific.

‘’All alone querido?’’

A quite voice whispered behind him, but he didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to, he wasn’t in the mood to fuck, especially with a man who had the balls to call him Dear.

So he ignored the guy and kept looking at the dance floor, suddenly the sweaty bodies and the humping sounded Interesting to look at.

A chuckle came from the guy, followed by ‘’Most of the people would be happy when I ask them that’’  
What.

Who does this douche think he is? 

Maluma turned to face the guy to punch him probably, or tell him vete a la mierda.  
But all of his words died at the moment his eyes settled on the guy’s face.

Malum’s eyes widened, he mouth kept opening and closing, he probably looked stupid cause the guy chuckled again.

‘’Couldn’t recognize me by my voice? weirdly enough, they were just playing my song, shame on you’’ 

J Balvin in all of his glory was sitting right in from him, talking to him, and above all  
Flirting with him.

He closed his mouth and collected himself, he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of the currently number one male Colombian singer.

So he smiled, teeth and all, and leaned on J balvin’s space.

‘’sí, but I wasn’t expecting someone like J Balvin to be here, it doesn’t seem to be your place’’

Maluma looked at J Balvin, a real look, he looked handsome, but different, he wasn’t in his usually colorful sour looking clothes.  
He was in a suit, Armani probably and oh god who wears a suit in a local gay bar? 

and those shiny shoes, he swear he could his reflection on them.

He raised his head and looked at J Balvin’s face, he grew his hair, not his usual buzz cut, he still looked good though, fuck even better.

And J Balvin was looking at him.

Suddenly he was aware of his own state.  
A white tight tank top, tight pants, and a pair of blue boots he stole from his cousin and never gave them back to her.

Maluma felt his face heating up, god what was he thinking wearing something like that? in his defense he looked normal compared to everyone else, 

it was J Balvin who was overly dressed, yeah it’s him.

He looked like a completely trash next to J Balvin.

‘’Mierda, you look hot’’ J Balvin licked his lips while whispering to Maluma, too close to him, he could he the heat from his body. 

and that was all he needed.

‘’Wait a second’’ Maluma ran to the corner of the bar, ran into his friend slash traitor, apparently Royce hasn’t made a move yet, and neither has mafia R rated man, as they’re still flirting with each other.

Pathetic.

Here he was about to get some from J Balvin while Royce was struggling with a random dude.

‘’Hey gimme your apartment keys’’ 

Royce turned to look at him and raised one single eyebrow at him 

‘’Why?’’

‘’I’m tired and my home is too far’’

Royce looked skeptical but didn’t say anything and just handed him the keys.

Perfect.

Maluma went back to J Balvin as fast as possible, he looked around the bar but didn’t find anyone.

Of course.

He was J Balvin, of course he was fucking with him, he didn’t want him.

He probably regret it the moment his eyes settled on Maluma’s poor choice of clothes.

‘’Looking for me querido?’’

Maluma shivered when he heard that voice again near his ear, and that word again.

He almost sighed of relief. 

but instead, he turned around to face his date and raised the keys and wiggled them between his fingers.

If J Balvin looked surprised, he didn’t show it.

They both smiled at each other.

And they both knew where is this going.

He was slammed into the wall the moment he opened the door, J Balvin attacked his throat first, he made a trail of kisses, he bite down harshly until Maluma moaned and started humping his bulge against J Balvin’s leg.

‘’f..fuck J’’

J Balvin left a breathy laugh against his throat and said 

‘’No, you call me José here’’

and then before Maluma could respond, José licked the bite marks he left on Maluma’s throat, while his hands settled on Maluma’s hips.

And Maluma craved for the older’s man touches.

Maluma traveled his hands from José’s arms to his abs and finally he wrapped them against his neck.

‘’vamos al dormitorio, please José’’

And that was all José needed to hear.  
He lifted Maluma like he weighted nothing and maybe he did, they exchanged kisses all the way to the bedroom, and Maluma kept sucking on José’s tongue.

José tasted like heaven.

Once they made it to the bedroom, José throw Maluma on the old looking bed, Maluma’s body bounced and he laughed.

He looked up and the laugher died on his throat when the sight of José’s almost naked body greeted him.

José was fucking hot, all the tattoos that run from his arms to his chest, Maluma wanted to kiss them, lick them and touch them.

His lust gaze didn’t go unnoticed by José, José attacked him like a predator attacking his prey. 

He ripped Maluma’s top, took his boots and throw them carelessly on the floor, and finally his pants came off.

José raised his head at Maluma and tilted it.

‘’No underwear huh? no wonder why your boner looked so obvious the moment I touched you’’

Maluma blushed and was about to tell him to fuck off for real but the moment he opened his mouth nothing came but moans and whimpers.

Oh dios

José wrapped his mouth around Maluma’s cock and sucked, he hollowed his cheeks and looked up at Maluma, to see his beautiful face.

And what a sight he was.

Maluma was looking at José, half lidded eyes, biting his lower lip off between his teeth, and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

José guided Maluma’s hands to his head, let Maluma touch his hair, pull it, let him feel like he was in control.

And Maluma did.

And it was too much for Maluma,  
José sucking his cock, José massaging his balls, him pulling José’s hair enough to hurt.

And José moaned into Malum’s cock and sucked even harder, Maluma felt the vibration, and he moaned loudly, he almost screamed.

He came so hard like he never did before and José swallowed all of it, all of his cum, even the drips that was on his chin, he whipped them with one finger and sucked it off.

And it if weren’t for the normality of the human body, Maluma would probably be hard again.

And it now it was Maluma’s turn to satisfy José, so he turned around, let José fuck him, let him take him.

He was more than willing to give his body to him.

But José turned him front again and looked at him in a serious way.

‘’I wanna look at your beautiful face’’

Maluma couldn’t form words, usually men didn’t care about satisfying him, they take and go, they receive and dont give.

But José was different.

So he kissed him, he kissed him hard and licked his lips and he tasted himself of José’s lips and it should be disgusting.

But with José, everything was like him, different.

It was hot and messy and they kept kissing and sucking, occasionally touching each other.

with one final kiss on Malum’s bloody red lips, José finally pulled away and pushed Maluma’s chest down until he fell completely on the bed.

José took his off his boxers and threw them somewhere in the corner, he then raised his hand towards Maluma’s chin while the other one was one his hip.

his fingers gazed Maluma’s lips and Maluma opened his mouth willingly, his tongue traced José thump.

José chuckled for the millionth time today, and put two fingers inside Maluma’s mouth.

He commanded.

‘’Suck’’

And Maluma obeyed.

Maluma closed his eyes, and sucked like his life depended on it, his tongue played with José’s fingers, he tried mimicking José’s earlier moves.

He kept going for a while 

‘’Okay fuck enough’’

José pulled his arm away or at least tried to, but Maluma caught the arm with both of hands right before the fingers could leave his mouth.

He opened his eyes and managed to look at José’s expression, he almost laughed between José’s finger at the face he was making.

José managed to pull himself and smiled while shaking his head.

‘’Gonna make me come just by looking at you querido’’

He wasn’t planning on doing that, he wasn’t selfish, he wanted them both to have a good time.

And they were.

So he let go of the arm, and let José pull his fingers off his mouth.

José took a final look at Maluma and said ‘’are you ready?’’

‘’Sí’’

José smiled and kissed Maluma’s soft lips, right before he moved between Maluma’s right and entered a one single finger inside him.

Maluma moaned loudly this time, he covered his mouth with his hands, ashamed of his own reaction.

He sounded like a virgin.

José pulled Maluma’s hand off with his free arm and kissed his wrist.

‘’Let me hear you’’

And this time Maluma didn’t hesitate in moaning loudly when José entered another finger inside him.

‘’is it good?’’

Maluma put both of his hands on José’s shoulders and pulled him against him, he kissed José’s mouth

‘’Más que bueno’’

José started moving them against Maluma’s tight hole, while Maluma kept rocking his hips to keep up with José’s moves.

Finally after what felt like forever, José pulled his fingers out and Maluma whimpered at the loss.

‘’Lube?’’

Maluma looked around and realized that fuck yes this wasn’t his apartment, but he knew Royce enough to know that he kept a bottle of lube inside his drawer.

Maluma panted and answered.

‘’Drawer’’

With his free hand, José reached for it and found a small bottle of it, with an artificial watermelon flavor.

‘’Cheap but would work’’

‘’Shut up and fuck me already’’

José couldn’t stop the smile on his face from growing, he couldn’t help it,  
The kid was beautiful, funny and witty.

Exactly his type.

Maluma looked down at José putting an amount of the lube, wait scratch that  
He used the whole bottle.

And fuck, If that wasn’t the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He almost moaned at the sight and fuck José was making him a moaning mess.

And it was happening.

He was going to be fucked by one of his Idols.

The sight, the look, the feeling and the thrill.

All of his thoughts vanished when José lifted both of Maluma’s legs up and put them around his waist.

‘’Are you ready?’’ José asked again

‘’Sí’’ and Maluma answer again.

José kissed him and nodded his head while smiling.

José entered him slowly, teasingly at first and Maluma felt like his body was on fire.  
And this time he moaned shamelessly, loudly, enough to be heard by the neighbor.

‘’FUCK JOSÉ JUST MOVE’’ Maluma cried.

without answering, José started moving, in and out, harder and faster with the more Maluma screamed the more he went harder.

And Maluma couldn’t help it, little tears were falling from his eyes, he was screaming José’s name like he was a prayer and god would answer him, he kept his legs wrapped around José’s muscle torso and his hands were scratching José’s back.

And José was the same, he was moving faster and harder, groaning into Maluma’s ear, his arms were between Maluma’s shoulders, 

and he was whispering something.

‘’Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan’’

They kept a rhythm, until José pulled one of his hands to wrapped it around Maluma’s throbbing cock, pumping up and down while kissing Maluma.

José’s cock inside him, José jerking him off, and José sucking his tongue.

He came, more than the first time while moaning José’s name.

But José didn’t, he kept moving inside Maluma while still whispering the same name.

‘’Juan Juan Juan Juan Juan’’ 

And they finally looked at each other.

moving together, like a one connected body.

And then José came, right inside off Maluma.

And it felt good.

José collapsed on him, and started laughing slightly and Maluma had no idea what was happening but he started laughing as well.

It felt good.

José was still inside him when they started kissing, wrapping their arms around each other.

And then when it started to ache, José finally pulled out of Maluma, and his cum was dripping off Maluma’s ass.

‘’Ah shit lo siento, let me clean you up’’

Maluma didn’t answer, he was tired  
He came twice and his started to feel sleepy.

So he let José clean him up even if José was using his own white tank top to clean with it, he didn’t care.

He could understand though, he tank top was nothing compared to that Armani suit.

And right before he closed his eyes, he remembered something.

‘’You called me Juan’’, he sat up on his elbows and looked at José, frowning slightly at him.

José said nothing

‘’Why?’’

José smiled and didn’t answer at first he started putting his clothes back on, and right before putting his jacket, he went back to Maluma to sit down next to him, covering Maluma up with the thin sheets of the bed.

‘’Go to sleep kid’’

‘’Don’t call me kid I’m 19, and you didn’t answer my question, why did you call me Juan?’’ 

And for the first time since they met, it was José who looked nervous.

‘’Were you thinking of another man while fucking me? It’s okay I won’t be mad’’

He was mad.

Sure José didn’t know him or care about him, not that much at least.

He was a one night stand.

A one lucky one night stand.

‘’Isn’t it your name?’’

Maluma almost choked on air.

‘’Qué?’’

‘’Juan, isn’t it your name?’’ José said while looking at Maluma.

‘’yeah but how-‘’

‘’I know who you are Juan’’

‘’Oh’’

José smiled and kissed Maluma’s- no Juan’s head.

‘’I know who you are and I know what you will become querido’’ 

José got up and started leaving the room but right before he could open the door, Juan called for him

‘’Thank you.. for everything’’

José gave a one last smile and closed the door behind him.

And for the first time in his life, Maluma fell asleep, looking up for the future.

Even though he knew he wasn’t going to see José for years.

Even if he had to buy Royce new bed sheets cause oh god these were filthy.

He was at least, happy.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
> First thank you for reading!  
> And second the event of the fic takes time between 2012-2013 where J Balvin made his first hit song, and Maluma was just starting his own career.  
> And finally, if they were any grammatical mistakes please tell me :)  
> P.s I used google translation for the Spanish words don’t judge me.


End file.
